


Grapes

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [112]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Strip Tease, kastle - Freeform, kastlesmutweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: She puts on a show for him





	Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> These are part of the little bunch that I posted on Tumblr, but failed to post here. Here it is now.

He reached for her even before he opened his eyes.

There was a chilling breeze coming from her open window, and the morning light hit the wall by the bed, which was enough to wake him up.

His fingers touched skin and he reached further, sliding his hand on her back, following the line of her spine to the base of her neck, and then back down.

When he reached the curve of her hip, he turned his head towards her, hand opening on her belly, and pulling her on her back, under him, both of them breathing deep, not yet fully awake.

Opening his eyes was something of a chore. That had truly been the best sleep he had in ages, her bed and her sheets and her company doing wonders for him.

Still, he had to look at her.

It was a somewhat different face than the one he knew. No makeup, cheek marked by the pillowcase, eyes and lips puffy from sleep.

Karen rubbed her eyes and sighed, making room for him between her legs, and he dropped his face to plant a kiss on her mouth before making his way down her neck, pulling the loose tank top out of his way.

He sighed when her hands touched his shoulders, gently scratching their way to his back, into his hair.

They hadn’t planned any of this. It was supposed to have been a friendly coffee, that’s all. He had shit to do, she had shit to do. They were busy, it was just coffee, a “make sure we’re both ok” kinda thing, and then see you later.

Coffee turned to a stroll, and they would have walked to Los Angeles if they could. Suddenly, it was night, they were smiling too much, standing too close, he was touching her way more than necessary.

Frank had a lock of her hair between his fingers when he asked if she was hungry. Her eyes were big and bright on him, her expression shy, flirty and happy all at once when she nodded, and he offered to buy her dinner.

“Ok”, she had said, tugging on his coat to make him follow her when she started on the direction of her apartment. “Let me just change out of these clothes, I smell like office.”

To which he leaned closer, touched his nose to her temple, and inhaled a deep breath.

“You smell like you”, said low in her ear. “But ok”.

She told him to make himself at home when they walked into her dark apartment. He kinda liked that she never had all the lights on, just two lamps, and it was nice, cozy, warm and comfortable. He relaxed every time he walked through the door.

Frank had sat on her couch, and watched as she walked to her bedroom, leaving her heels behind and the door wide open.

Resting his back on the cushions, he wondered, just for a moment, if she had maybe forgotten to close the door. But then she stood right on his line of view, another lamp giving him not too much light to see her, but just enough.

It was very fast, that the shadows and contours of her hypnotized him. She started by letting her hair down from the half up do she had it in. He watched as it fell and splayed around her back. Next, she took her hands behind her and lowered the zipper of her skirt, and he found himself taking a deep, slow breath in while it fell to the floor, her naked legs stepping out of it and then bending to pick it up and throw it towards somewhere he neither saw nor cared.

Frank’s leg was bouncing up and down while she spent a few seconds standing there, her hands in front of her, no doubt unbuttoning her shirt - taking her sweet time doing it.

He told himself to calm the fuck down when she slid it over her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground and, this time, leaving it there.

“Jesus Christ”, he whispered to himself when she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, unable to take his eyes from her, his heart hammering inside his chest.

Karen walked away from the spot she had chosen to put on her show, and Frank wanted to tell her to come back. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed deep again, trying to put his thoughts back in order. She had effectively melted his brain with her little strip tease session.

When she came back, his eyes zeroed in on the length of her body. She was a careful, calculating little thing, exposing all of her back and hiding her front, which, of course, made him want to see more, even while he enjoyed her back immensely.

Fuck, he did enjoy it.

She had something draped over her elbow, a dress, or a skirt, and stood there, putting her hair back up, all of it this time, and he had an unobstructed view of her back, bare and lean and smooth, his hands itched to know the texture, to know all of it, all of her.

He wasn’t really sure if she was deliberately slow of if time had started to lag, or if it was him, maybe he was hallucinating, but it was almost as if she was moving under water.

Fuck, she was beautiful, fucking, fuck fuck fuck.

When the long blonde strands were twisted into a loose knot, she lowered her arms and unfolded the garment in front of her. Lowering it, she lifted first one leg, then another, stepping into it, and shimmied her hips while pulling it up, and Frank had to bite the inside of his cheek, unable and unwilling to take his eyes off her.

When the simple blue dress was settled over her hips, she moved to put her arms through the short sleeves. His hand was curled tight around a throw pillow, his skin was hot, he didn’t even know what was going on around him anymore, why was he there, why was she putting on that dress, how did he get here?

Her shoulders were hidden from his view when she lifted one of them and tucked her chin against it, turning her head to look at him.

His eyes met hers and he was vibrating and she blinked at him.

“Come here and zip me up”, she said, soft and mellow, as if anything louder than that would break whatever spell it was that she cast on him, on them, on this place, this moment.

When she looked ahead again, he got up from the couch and took slow steps towards her, crossing the small hallway that separated the living room from her bedroom, stepping through the door and giving up on pushing it closed. It was just them, after all.

Just them.

Upon reaching her, his left hand rose and he dragged it from the small of her back and up, closing his fingers around her waist, squeezing when he heard the hitch on her breath. His eyes were scanning the bare skin of her back when his right hand found the zipper. Taking a small step towards her, he tugged on it to raise it, taking his time.

Frank saw as her arms raised in shivers when he let go of her waist and tugged on the knot in her hair, releasing it, letting it fall through his fingers on their way down. With an exhale that felt like surrender, he dropped his face, touching his mouth to the curve of her neck, nuzzling his nose under her ear when she moved to let him do it, left hand pulling on her sleeve while the right one yanked her zipper back down and he reached to put his arm around her torso.

Her back touched his chest and she moved to free her arms from the dress while he reached for her hair again, using it to guide her face to the left, so he could run his lips on the length of her neck, and then towards his own face, so he could get her bottom lip between his teeth while she moaned in his mouth.

When the dress fell to the floor, she turned inside his arms, reaching up to put her arms around him while he leaned forward, angling his head, opening his mouth, kissing her hard and deep, her tongue curling around his in a way that shot bolts of electricity through him.

He felt like a live wire, current running through him, making him vibrate, his fingertips on her skin doing nothing to soothe, only waking up, charging up, making him press her body to his, vaguely aware that her own hands were running around him, hair, neck, back, shoulders, arms, tugging on his shirt, runnin down his chest, trying to lift while she kissed him so openly, goddamnit, he wanted to give her the world, lay it down at her feet and worship the ground she walked on.

His hands lifted to her hair again when she pushed him away slightly, to pull his shirt up his chest, over one arm, his head, and then the other arm, throwing it behind her and coming back to him, strangled cry against his mouth when he kissed her again, telling him without words she was aching for this, for him, just as much as he was for her.

She breathed his name against his mouth and he hummed against hers, letting her know he was listening even though he wasn’t, not when he had his hands full of her, not when hers were on his waist and her fingers were undoing his belt, not when his tongue slid against hers so good, shit, it was so good, he had to actively stop himself from gripping her too tight.

He did bite on her ear lobe pretty hard when she undid his pants and sneaked her hand inside, but, judging by the nails that tried to dig their way into the skin of his back and the sound she let out, she didn’t really mind.

It was mechanical, when he stepped out of his pants and turned them towards her bed, getting a hold of her by her waist and hoisting her up when they reached it, glad when she put her legs around him instantly, allowing him to lower them to the mattress without having to let go.

If he was being honest, he hadn’t imagined it to happen this quickly - and he did imagine it, at length. Often. In his mind, he would have taken his time, discovering the things that made her tick, experimenting, learning, gauging, watching, shit, he had planned on watching so much before he actually acted. Delayed gratification was a common subject in his Karen-centered fantasies.

There was nothing being delayed in reality. He groaned and she let out a noise that was half moan, half cry, adjusting her legs around him, trying to rise her hips up towards him even as he held her as tight as he could without hurting her, his face pressed against the spot under her ear.

His right arm was around her waist, hoisting her up and tight against him, and his left one reached up to tug on her elbow, making her let go of the tight grip she had on his hair and lacing his fingers with hers, pinning her hand to the pillow, by her head, using that as a leverage point to thrust down, deep, but slower than he would have liked, just to hear her make that sound again, that unrestrained whine, and there it was, towards the ceiling, making his toes curl and his blood boil and his control to slip.

Not yet, though.

He liked the hand she had on his back, nails digging on his skin, scratching him nice and hard, he just knew he would love to look at those lines in the mirror later. Frank let go of the grip he had on her waist when she sighed his name in his ear, letting her sink on the bed, feeling her body against and around his, skin warm, and moved his free hand between them, making her moan, making his way up her body, above her belly button, closing it quickly around her breast, spending some time there when she sighed and tugged on his hair, moving it up after a beat or two, following the natural path of her chest, collarbone, shoulder, forcing her to take her other hand from him so he could catch that one in his, too, and also pin it by her head.

He didn’t hold her there long, though. While he kissed her - he loved to kiss her. He would never stop kissing her if he could -, he relaxed his grip, feeling his way down her arms, and up to her hands again, down to her elbows, past her shoulders and into her hair, and she arched her back against him, and Frank looked at her, looking like some sort of celestial entity there under him, her eyes closed for him, breathing hard over what he was doing to her, with her.

Her hands reached out to him and she opened her eyes, looking up at him, a smile stretching her lips in response to his own, but then he bore down with his hips, grunting as she gasped, eyes locked, and he kissed her, soft, quick, encouraging, moving, dragging his motions, wanting to tell her to open her eyes when she closed them, but she bit her lip, licking her legs around him, and stretched her neck, exposing it to him, to his mouth, and she tasted amazing.

Letting go of her hair, he kept his mouth on her neck, kissing and biting and tasting, and reached down to get a hold of her hip, moving it like he wanted, bringing her up for him a bit, and she gasped.

“Yeah?” He asked, smiling at her response.

Karen nodded and tightened her grip on him, hands on his back and on the nape of his neck.

“Tell me.”

“Mmm, like that, like that, right there”, she whined, voice so different from her usual defying, firm tone, that challenged him every step of the way.

Well. Not here, not right now.

He breathed in her ear, trying to get a grip on his own pleasure, his own sensations, using more than a few techniques he learned on how to sustain torture, trying to keep this going, he would go forever if he could, he would never let go of her, never allow her away from him.

She chanted his name when he sped up, hooking his arm under her knee, his hand closing around the covers, The free one doing the same with her thigh, trying to center himself while keeping the speed and rhythm, sabotaging himself with the taste of her skin on his tongue.

He was about to lose it, this felt too good, he wasn’t ready for that to happen just yet. With a deep breath, he rolled to his right, hand right on her hip, bringing her with him, making her gasp, adjusting on his back while she used his chest to center herself on top of him.

The feeling was incredible, and the view made it a whole lot better.

Frank let his hands roam, moving slower than before, keeping a soft pace, and she didn’t complain, breathing in and out deeply, moving along with him, her hair falling in front of her eyes, skin glowing on the halflight.

He jerked his hip up once, just to see her reaction, and the expression on her face made him do it again, the moan, the shiver he saw running through her, it made him keep doing it, trying not to squeeze her too hard with his hands, and then sit up to kiss her, pull her against him, he just had to feel all of her, feel her heart beating against his chest, her breathing against his mouth.

She was shivering all over, again and again, moaning in his kisses, holding herself against him tightly, her movements jerking a bit, so he reached a hand behind him, supporting his upper body on the mattress, and moved for her, let her take what she needed, took the time to watch her, engrave in his brain what she looked like in the throes of pleasure, pleasure he gave her, pleasure she took from him.

“That’s it”, he coaxed, not stopping, letting it go through him, keeping his eyes on her, bringing her closer to him by her waist when she cried out and threw her head back, his mouth on her neck before he laid them down once again, kissing her while she whimpered, moving faster, now, a bit harder, building it up slowly, wanting to bring her with him, he wanted to see that one more time, wanted her nails on his arm again, that sting, he wanted that to carry him through his own peak.

“Is that a habit of yours?” He asked, building speed and strength up gradually. “Putting on a show for your guests?”

Karen chuckled and placed her hands on his face, making him lift his head so she could kiss him.

“No”, she said, her legs still around him, rolling her hips in a wide circle, following his movements, bucking up against him. “Just for you.”

“Just for me?”

“Just for you.”

“Is this just for me, too?”

She moaned in his mouth when he squeezed the flesh of her ass and brought her hip sharply against his again.

“Yes”, she breathed out.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Frank, yesyesyes”

“Show me, then.”

He watched as she rose up again, and didn’t restrain himself anymore, moving like he needed against her, only waiting for that wave to crash against her to follow, feeling his muscles sting and that pulse of warmth wrapped in cold go through him, following her, kissing her, grunting in her mouth, slowing down, coming back slowly, enjoying that high, her body wrapped so good against him.

Frank kissed her face while she breathed in and out, descending to her neck, licking a path between her breasts, coming back up when she tugged in his arm.

“See what you did?” He asked while she kissed him and she smiled, moving lazy and long.

“It was kind of a desperate measure.”

He moved to lie by her side, and she turned to face him. They stayed there, quiet and tranquil, looking at each other for almost a minute, his fingertips tracing her figure when he heard her stomach growling, and she blushed, tucking her lips between her teeth, fighting a smile.

“We never did make it to dinner”, he said, leaning in to run his lips on her face. “Want me to cook you something?”

“I would love that”, she said. “But there’s nothing to cook. I just have a bunch of grapes.”

“Then grapes it is”, he said, sitting up, because he was actually hungry, too. “While we wait for take out.”

.:.

That had been last night. They ate grapes and made out and he ordered food. They ate in the kitchen because he refused to eat in bed, and he watched her while she pranced around the apartment wearing nothing but his shirt, long legs exposed for his eyes.

She was putting the plates back on their cupboard when he came back from taking the trash out. While he washed his hands, she took the shirt off and made her way back to the bedroom.

“Are you coming, Frank?”, because she, apparently, wanted for his head to explode.

That was last night. It was morning, now, and she had decided that he would spend the night again, and he had asked her not to work, and she had pouted and pretended to think about it, just to hear him say ‘please’, and shower her with kisses, and reclaim his place on top of her.

By eight, they were sweaty and sated, and she was resting her face on his back, fingers tracing the contour of his arms while he called Curtis to tell him that he would not be able to meet him for lunch, after all.

“You’re getting laid, right?” His friend teased and Frank fought a smile, reaching to catch Karen’s hand, who had put her arm around him, her hand on his chest, lips on his shoulder. “If you’re ditching me, you better be getting laid.”

He guessed she could hear that, since she clicked her tongue and reached for the phone.

“Give me”, she asked, hand outstretched.

“What?” He mouthed.

“Give me the phone.”

“What? No-”

She took the device from his hand and stood on her knees, straddling him.

“Hi Curtis.”

“Karen!” His friend exclaimed, and yes, Frank could hear him just fine. “I get it, now. I’d ditch me, too.”

“Thanks”, she smiled. “But get your head out of the gutter. He’s having grapes.”

Curtis laughed and Frank smiled up at her and she winked at him.

“Oh, ok.” Curtis said on the other line. “I’ll put ‘grapes’ in the books as code for ‘Frank’s getting some.’”

Quick with the pleasantries, Karen hung up and threw the phone towards the end of the bed,

and Frank let himself be pulled back to bed, where she wrapped them with the covers, and they went back to making out and then to sleep, the whole day ahead of them.

He would request another show before lunch.


End file.
